Why you shouldn't go to our school
by Not here anymore45
Summary: Summry inside. Be warned, this story is run by me and Maisan!
1. Chapter 1

Mk-Chan: Hi… Sorry it's been so long since I've wrote anything, but I will soon! When I get my new computer

Mai-san: Hi peoplez. Recognize me!

MK-Chan: From what?

Mai-san: Your stories!

MK-chan: Well, I'm just gonna tell you what this new one is of.

Kish, Pai and Tart go to Ichigo's school, but there's a really big twist! Me and my friends are there! Will Kish make it threw lunch when my brother Jake starts a food fight, hitting food with his skateboard? Will Ichigo get passed us betting on her? (Figuratively speaking) Will Pai actually be the smartest kid in class? Will Tart be able to take being picked on? Why am I asking you these questions? I don't know… hahahahahaha… Pickle…

Mai-san: Zoey…

MK-chan: sorry. Well, tell me what you think! And I will write it with the help of the fabulous Mai-san!

Mai-san: YAY!!!!!!!!!! Pickle.

MK-chan:Slaps head: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey-chan: Hey-hey-hoo!!!!

Mai-chan: Hello!

Zoey-chan: Why didn't any of you review!!!! I'm gonna cry!!!!

Mai-chan: Yeah!

Kish: If you review this time I'll show you my ass!

:Fan girls yell:

Kish: Maybe not.

Zoey-chan: Say the discliaimer and we will not let the fangirls get you.

Kish: Flash me first.

Mai-chan: Fangirls! Attack!

Kish:Running: Zoey-chan and Mai-chan do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or there characters!! If they did the world would be a really wired place!!!!!

Zoey-chan and Mai-chan: Bleieve it :we don't own Naruto either because if we did Sasaki and sakura would die:

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to hell

Kish sat upside down in this chair on the ship, watching Pai type, the clicking ringing in his head. "I'm bored."

"I realize that." Pai said in a monotoned voice. "Go play with Tart."

"Tart's boring!!!!" Kish shot back. "Come on, dear brother!"

"Shut up." Pai shot back swifty. "You know what I should do? Your so stupid, I should enroll you into school!"

"Can you enroll me in Ichigo's school and you and Tart come too?!!!" Kish asked excitedly.

Pai sighed. Guess he was stuck with his two brothers and a shit load of pissy teachers!

Ichigo walked to halls or her school, hand in hand with her boy friend, the perfect Masaya Aoyama. Her shoulder lengh, strawberry red hair in twin pigtails and her grayish/brown eyes smiling. She wore her gray uniform and brown shoes, going into her next class.

"See you after class." Masaya kissed her lips and walked off. Ichigo sighed heavenly and sat in her seat, behind the blue haired Minto Aizawa and the green girl Retasu Midorkawa.

"You okay, Ichigo-san?" Retasu asked.

"Are you in love?" Came a voice. Behind Ichigo was a girl with short dark violet hair and chocolette brown eyes. She wore the uniform but put pins and belts all over her's and wore a skull tie. Her face was covered by heavy black make-up and her notebook in front of her covered in scribbles with mosy the words PANIC! AT THE DISCO and BRENDON URIE in them. "Cuz' love is over rated and stupid."

"Good morning, Zoey." Ichigo said, trying not to give in to the girls ways. "How are you."

"Shitty." Zoey replied. She turned to face the girl behind her, a redheaded girl with dark brown eyes and shorts instead of a school skirt.

"How are you Mai-san?" Retasu asked. Mai looked at her and smiled. She seemed to have less of an attitude then Zoey, but don't be fooled, she was probably worse.

"Good, I guess, but Zoey's right, nothing good comes from love." Mai responded.

"Oh. Please!" Zoey rolled her eyes. "What about Jake!! Is there something wrong with my brother?!"

"Oh, it's nothing!!" Mai backed away, hands in front of her to shield herself.

Zoey rolled her eyes as the teacher came in. An old man who was probably 94.

"Good morning class." He said.

"Good morning Mr. Boxdorfur." The class repeated.

"Today, we have 3 new students. Kish, Pai and Tart Hito."

"WHAT!!" Ichigo cried out.

Zoey tapped Ichigo's shoulder. "You know them?" She whispered into her ear.

"Kinda." Ichigo sweat dropped. Zakuro Fujiwara looked back at Ichigo and glared at the aliens.

"Kish sit next to Zoey, Pai in back, behind Amy and Tart why not sit infront!" Mr. Boxdorfur grinned evilly.

Kish took his seat and looked over Zoey who was scribbling into her notebook. He could make out the words, BILLIE JOE and JIMI HENDREX. Mai threw a paper ball at him and glared.

"Stop staring at her!" She mouthed.

"I'm not." Kish mouthed back. Then Mr. Boxdorfur sat in his desk and backed orders about the assiments. "It's on the board, don't just sit and stare at me."

Tart sighed. School was hard and he didn't like this teacher. He turned to the side to see Purin smiling at him. "Tar-tar!!!" She whispered/yelled. "What cha doing?!!!!!"

Tart sweat dropped and turned the other way to see a blue haired little girl writing in a notebook. She had clear, wolf like blue eyes and long hair in twin buns with hair coming out of them. She turned to him, her eyes smiling.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Riley."

"Tart." He replied.

"Riley!" And oranged haired girl hissed at her. She had cold dark blue eyes and long hair that touched the small of her back.

"Sorry Amy-san."

"Get to work, class! Stop talking or you'll be in here for all of passing period."

* * *

Zoey-chan: Finally got around to writing chapter one.

Mai-chan: Whoo!!!

Kish: Now review, fuckers!

Zoey-chan: We will update in 5 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey-chan: Hey-Hey-Hoo!!!

Mai-chan: Hello

Kish: You didn't review! I only got 4! I guess you didn't wanna see my but that badly.

Pai: I doubt anyone wanted to see it.

Zoey-chan: Hahaha!!! You suck!

Kish: Only you.

Zoey-chan: DIE:Chasing with pole:

Mai-chan: Kish is disgusting.

Pai: You do not have to live with him.

Zoey: Say the disclaimer and maybe I won't kill you!!!!

Kish: Mai-chan and Zoey-chan Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters! Can I not die now?

Zoey-chan: Fine. I shall spare you.

* * *

Chapter 2: The touchier begins

"Ichigo!" Kish yelled. Ichigo turned around to him and huffed.

"What do you what?" She asked, folding her arms. The bell just rung and everyone was leaving class. Zakuro, Purin, Minto and Retasu waited for her pationtly but the door.

"I wanted to ask you on a date." He smiled.

Ichigo raised her eyebrow. "Um… I'm kinda dating Masaya."

"Kinda?"

"Well, I am dating Masaya."

"It's only a matter of time before he gets tired of you." A voice behind her said. Ichigo turned to see a girl with long brown bangs and pale green eyes with short, tiny pigtails. She wore a long skirt with her uniform and everything else was black.

"Oh, Serena-san." Ichigo said, nervously. "How are you?"

"As good as I can be." Her pale eyes where so pale, I was like you could see threw them. "I need to pass threw to get Zoey."

Ichigo nodded. "But what where you saying about Masaya?" Kish peaked up and looked at Serena.

"It's only a matter of time. You two act like you'll always be together but we're only in middle school." Serena said, her voice so cool it sent shivers down Kish and Ichigo's spine. "Look at what happened to Zoey. She was with a guy and thought they were together forever then he cheated on her. Now she has nothing."

"Don't be so dramatic." Zoey said, walking towards them with Mai next to her. "I'm fine." She smiled.

Serena looked at her seriously. "Don't smile at me like that with your eyes that sad."

"ME AND MASAYA WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" Ichigo yelled. "SO EVERYONE CAN STOP LECTURING ME!!!" She turned to Kish and snarled. "I HATE YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!! YOUR VERY FACE DISCUSTS ME!!!!" She walked over to her friends and walked off, leaving Kish looking at the spot she was in.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked. She waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't look.

"I should have known she hated me that much…" Kish said, sadly.

"Well, looks like we're taking care of another crybaby." A girl with long pale blonde hair and cole, darker then night brown eyes said. She wore a long skirt too with her uniform and held her hands behind her head. "I'm Casey."

"Hello." He said, his voice lost all his attitude.

They began to walk to their next period, Kish looking back at Pai and Tart. They looked at him and began to walk the other way to their classes.

"Were is your next class?" Mai asked.

"Mr. Brooks, pre-algebra." Kish replied.

"Hey!" Zoey said. "Jake has that! You can walk with Jake!"

"Who can walk with Jake?"

As they turned the corner, a boy with messy brown hair was grinning at them. He had one blue eye and one green eye and a laid back air about him.

"Kish, this is Jake." Zoey introduced.

"Hello." Jake walked over to Mai and kissed her.

"And that's his girl friend Mai." Zoey said, sweat dropping.

"Your best friend is dating your brother?" Kish asked. Zoey nodded and smiled. "That's gotta suck."

Jake looked at Kish and glared. "Stay away from my sister." He said, seriously. Kish sweat dropped and stepped back.

"I-I really wouldn't want to get near her." He said.

"Is there something wrong with her?!" Casey and Mai glared daggers at him.

"N-No." Kish replied.

"Then what?" Jake asked.

"I-I mean she's…"

"Zoey-chan is adorable and you can't have her!" Mai yelled and hugged Zoey.

Kish sweat dropped again.

"Well, let's go!" Jake pulled Kish off, grinning.

"Why do you smile like everything in life is a joke?" Kish asked.

"Cuz' it is." He replied.

"Huh?"

Pai sat in his language arts class waiting. The teacher was a small woman named Mrs. Mello and she gave out easy assiments. Then, the girl with orange hair walked in.

"Amy!" Mrs. Mello smiled. "How are you, my star student."

"I'm fine." Amy replied. She sat in a seat near Pai and looked down at her notebook.

"Now who can tell me the significant of Edger Allen Poe's 'Raven'?" Mrs. Mello asked in the front of the room.

Pai and Amy immediately raised there hands and looked at each other and glared.

"Pai?"

Pai's answered and Amy glared at him.

"Sorry, but that's not it." Mrs. Mello said. Pai widened his eyes.

'I have never been wrong in my life…' He thought.

"Amy?"

Amy answered correctly and smirked at Pai.

"Well, you two are the smartest in the class." Mrs. Mello cheered. "I would like to put you two on an assiment. Both of you will take one writers great works and write a 2 page long report. I would just like to see if your eligible of gate classes."

Amy and Pai snarled at each other and dropped back into their chairs.

* * *

Pai: I was WRONG!!!!! I am never wrong

Zoey-chan: Chill It's just a story

Mai-chan: Haha your wrong!

Pai: And when have you ever gotten a question right?

Mai-chan: … So you where still wrong!

Kish: Are they gonna fight all day?

Zoey-chan: I guess. Anyway, I you wanna be in the story, give us some info and we'll put you in! We'll update after 8 reviews!

Everyone: Good bye!!!


End file.
